


змея кусает свой хвост

by WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Tin Star (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Use, Games, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Диссоциативное расстройство личности, Упоминание наркотиков, Юмор, алкоголизм, преканон, упоминание жестокости
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Джек пьет в одиночку и надеется, что это Джим  —отражение Джека.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	змея кусает свой хвост

Пьет Джек всегда в одиночестве. Торчит у барной стойки, сам себе подливает, ни к кому не пристает с беседой по душам, никого не угощает.  
Посмотреть со стороны, с первого взгляда — угрюмый мелкий хмырь, со второго – бывалый завсегдатай. Занимает самое лучшее место: сядет напротив зеркала, видит, что творится за спиной, кто входит и выходит из бара, и так просто ты к нему не подкрадешься. Ни хлопнуть по плечу, ни прихлопнуть.  
Зеркало, его союзник, выдаст.  
А с третьего взгляда, Джек — чокнутый. Особенно, когда поднимает стопку и сам себе салютует в воздухе, кивает своему отражению и пьет с ним на пару. И лучшая компания для него — он сам.

Так Джек может сидеть часами.  
И ему нескучно, он придумал себе потрясающую игру.  
Надо взять стопку бирдекелей, сколько есть в загашнике у бармена. Кладешь плашмя каждый кружок на стопку, щелкаешь снизу, как крышечку от пива, и отправляешь бирдекель в полет. Фишка в том, чтобы поймать картонку в воздухе той же рукой, которой сбил со стакана. Хорошая проверка на скорость и реакцию. Особенно после того, как опустеет полбутылки, стоящей рядом.  
Джек играет так увлеченно, что можно только позавидовать. Громко считает вслух, сколько успел поймать. Роняет на стойку то стопку, то бирдекель. Звон, стук, шорох – семь! пятнадцать! двадцать восемь! иду на рекорд!  
Бармены уже даже не косятся. Привыкли. Вытирают стаканы, наливают выпивку, смахивают в ящик мокрые купюры. Не обращают внимания.  
Отрикошетит бирдекель в морду – увернутся, упадет в кассу – снова положат перед Джеком.  
Тот благодарит кивком, и разноцветный кругляш опять крутится волчком в воздухе – тридцать два! сорок один!  
В зеркале отражается сосредоточенный взгляд и довольная усмешка на небритой роже.  
Сбить – поймать. Забрать – вернуть. Сломать – спасти. Одним и тем же движением, одной и той же ладонью.  
Это уроборос, змей, кусающий себя за хвост.  
Это смерть и жизнь. Мудрость и безумие. Джим и Джек.  
Круг за кругом. Там, куда придет Джим, придет и Джек. Что делает Джек, сделает и Джим.  
Они сцеплены единой связкой, как альпинисты над пропастью.  
Сбить – поймать. Забрать – вернуть. Сломать – спасти. Одним и тем же движением, одной и той же ладонью.  
Спасти – сломать. Вернуть – забрать. Поймать – сбить.  
Сто, двести, мы идем на рекорд, Дж…  
Он запинается, споткнувшись о собственный взгляд в зеркале. Кругляш, как большая монета, зажат в пальцах. Стопка падает и разбивается.  
Но змея не выпускает свой хвост.

Если кто-то из скучающих посетителей и подходит к мелкому хмырю, то отваливается быстро. Клыки у Джека острые, взгляд как бритва. Черные зрачки полоснут лезвием по чужому горлу, и в зеркале снова отражается только Джек. И бутылка. И стопка. И горка бирдекелей.  
И никого рядом.

Пьет Джек в одиночестве. Глядя в зеркало.  
Это еще одна игра, в которую он играет сам с собой. Сможет ли он допиться до того, чтобы увидеть вместо себя в отражении – Джима?  
Это же логично. Когда Джим трезв, он видит в зеркалах Джека – тот всегда рядом, верный, как сторожевой пес. И как сторожевой пес, ждет своего часа, чтобы заменить Джима на посту.  
Значит, когда Джек пьян, он должен видеть в зеркале Джима? Чем больше выпить, тем выше шанс, что Джек поднимет глаза, а напротив в отражении Джим – в простой серой футболке, взлохмаченный и хмурый, словно спросонья. Это же логично?  
Раньше Джек никогда не думал о такой возможности, но с недавних пор он этой идеей упоролся. Он всегда видит Джима, когда находится по ту сторону стекла. И ничего сделать не может, ни сказать, ни объяснить, ни помочь. Только жадно смотреть на то, как Джим – честный, добрый, упрямый – расшибает себе лоб и кулаки в попытке все сделать правильно.  
А Джек мог бы помочь, Джек хочет помочь! Но в ответ на все переглядки из зеркала получает только сердитый жест «отсоси!». Джек не обижается, сам азартно отвечает тем же – хотя он всего лишь отражение взлохмаченного и хмурого мужика в простой серой футболке.

Когда Джек по эту сторону стекла, Джима, понятное дело, рядом нет. Поэтому Джек пишет ему записки как придется: детскими фломастерами, помадой жены, кровью, пару раз героином.  
В основном по делу, но с тайной нежностью в душе.  
Когда Джим прочитает, то дойдет до последней строчки с короткой острой подписью «Джек» и будет думать о нем, Джеке.  
Джим – его единственный друг, других нет.  
И поэтому так жаль, что Джек никогда не видит его в зеркале напротив. Уж тогда Джек не стал бы «факами» кидаться, ладно, может, и подразнил бы Джима немного. Но недолго. Возможно, они смогли бы тогда поговорить. Точнее, Джек бы говорил, а Джим бы слушал, молчаливый преданный слушатель. Почему нет, Джек же терпеливо слушает Джима каждым похмельным утром – когда Джим обещает начистить ему ебало за то, что меры не знает в алкоголе. Джек только ухмыляется, у него нет проблем с алкоголем, все проблемы у Джима.  
А увидь он не себя, а Джима в зеркале, вот тогда бы Джек ему сказал! Дружище, еб твою мать, тебе нужно меньше беспокоиться о других и больше жить для себя – и для меня тоже. И много других важных и нужных вещей сказал бы.  
И никуда бы Джим тогда бы не делся. Слушал бы как миленький, сидя запертый за стеклом.

А еще лучше, они бы тогда точно выпили вместе. Джек по эту сторону, Джим по ту.  
Каждый раз, когда Джек вливает в себя новую порцию скотча, он надеется – следующий тост произнесет Джим. Глянет из зеркала, поднимет стопку и скажет: ну, за тебя, дружище мой Джек! Что бы я без тебя делал!  
Как это делает Джек. Салютует сам себе, но упрямо думает: «За тебя, дружище мой Джим! Что бы ты без меня!».  
Но Джима никогда нет рядом.  
Может, нужна не одна бутылка скотча, а две. Может, надо заполировать косячком.  
Может, надо поменять бар и зеркало.  
А может, надо разбить это зеркало ко всем чертям ебаным, и тогда прямо из рамы к нему шагнет Джим, чтобы дружески ткнуть кулаком в плечо.  
Может, надо вскрыть чье-то горло осколком этого самого зеркала или – если оттащат и не дадут – то всю ночь бродить по городу, оставляя кровавые отпечатки ладоней на беленых стенах домов. Порезался же, идиот, когда схватился рукой за разбитое посеребренное стекло.  
И Джим придет – на запах крови Джека. Своей крови.

Еще ни разу не получилось, но разве может что-то остановить Джека?  
Разве что кто-то.  
Если придет.

В тот вечер опять мешают вызвать Джима из зеркала в баре, и взгляд Джека бесцеремонно трогает лезвием темный воротничок пасторской сутаны.  
— Я из центра «Новая надежда», — улыбка у отче очень терпеливая. Выдрессированная улыбка, сказал бы Джек, — мы работаем по программе «Двенадцать шагов» и могли бы помочь вам справиться с зависимостью.  
Зависимостью от Джима? – чуть не переспрашивает Джек, удивленный тем, что кто-то знает его тайну. – Не надо ни от чего избавлять, нам с Джимом хорошо друг с другом.  
Потом соображает, что вряд ли боженька нашептал пастору про сложные семейные отношения Девлина и Ворта. Значит, речь идет о какой-то другой зависимости. Даже интересно, о какой? На что еще Джим успел подсесть, а Джек не в курсе?  
— Выпьете? – непривычно доброжелательно предлагает Джек, забирает из рук бармена стакан, который тот протирал, и щедро плещет из своей бутылки. Для представителя высших сил не жалко. Ну и для себя тоже.  
— Нет, сын мой, — с печальным упреком отче качает головой. Каждое слово звучит подчеркнуто жестко. – Я пить не буду.  
— А я выпью! – Джек жизнерадостно обнажает клыки. И одним движением забрасывает в себя пасторскую порцию. А потом, тут же, и свою.  
Твое здоровье, Джим!  
Твое здоровье, Джек!

Слова отче тонут в гуле голосов и звоне стекла.  
Уроборос не выпустит свой хвост.


End file.
